Waiting
by Raincloud97
Summary: While Zack's friends such as Aerith and Angeal are in heaven Zack refuses to go through the gates and he appears to be waiting for someone. But he doesn't mind. (yeah that was kindof a crappy summary, but you should still read it.) By the way the T rating is just to be safe, I'm sure it would be fine as K but hey.


**Hi everybody. So this idea came to me at 2 in the morning and i couldn't stop myself from staying up until 4:30 in the morning so I could write it up and share it on here. I hope you like it.**

**P.S. I'd have to say there is shonen-ai in this and possibly more depending on how you want to look at it. It's up to you. : ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't Final Fantasy or anything like that. But the story is all me. Enjoy.**

* * *

Zack sighed as he sprawled out on the bench. It was a nice day out. But then again, where he was it was always a nice day. Looking up all you would see was a light blue and looking down all you would see was clouds. Zack had been napping but woke up when he heard the light crunch of the clouds. He looked up to see Angeal looking through the gate at him.

"Come on Zack, it's been 10 years, just come in already. You know it's going to be a while before he gets here," Angeal said to Zack through the gate. Zack just shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry Angeal. Can't do that," Zack said stubbornly as he got readjusted on the bench. Angeal just let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine," he chuckled, "I should know better than to try to make you change your mind anyways. Well, you know you're always welcome Zack, just come on in when you're ready." Angeal walked away, leaving Zack by himself again. Zack just sighed and went back to sleeping.

The next time he was woken up it was by Aerith. He almost didn't hear her coming because she was so quiet.

"Hey Aerith." Zack greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Zack." She smiled back.

"So how are things in paradise over there?" She gave him a sad smile.

"It's great Zack. You know we're all waiting for you. I think even Genesis is starting to miss you." Zack laughed.

"Oh I would love to see that. But you know I can't go in yet Aerith." Aerith blew out a sigh.

"Please Zack. You know you'll still be able to see him when he gets here. Come on Zack. It's been 25 years and we both know he's got a lot more life to live." Zack just shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. I'm going to be the first person he sees Aerith. Hell, I need to be the first person he sees." Aerith blew out a sigh.

"Fine Zack. I guess I'll see you again in a while. I'll try to come and visit." Aerith gave him another sad smile and walked away.

The next person who disturbed Zack from his nap didn't come from paradise but rather came walking up the steps from the planet below. Zack sat up, wondering if it might be time, but his hopes were dashed when he realised it was Tifa coming up the stairs. Zack gave her a smile.

"Hey Tifa, it's been a while." She gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I guess it has. Where is everybody?" Zack pointed to the gates.

"They're in there. You can just go on in and follow the gold path. You'll find them." Tifa nodded and walked up to the gate. She paused before opening it.

"Zack, aren't you coming?" Zack just shook his head.

"I'm waiting for him." Tifa nodded.

"I see. well, I guess I'll see you in a while then Zack." She opened the gate and closed it behind her.

"Hey Tifa?" Tifa turned to look at him through the gate.

"How is he," Zack asked. Tifa smiled at him.

"You know Zack, it's been 40 years. And he still missed you like hell." Zack just nodded.

"Thanks Tifa."

"Anytime Zack."

Zack felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake.

"Zack? Zaaaack? You awake?" Zack opened his eyes and was momentarily blinded by the blue sky and blond hair. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light he smiled. It was him. Just as he remembered him. Dressed in his SOLDIER 1st class uniform, that was now finally his. He didn't look a day over 18, even though he hadn't been 18 in over 60 years.

Zack sat up and stretched and then finally stood up. He just stood there for a moment and looked into his bright blue eyes. The boy just smiled at him.

"I hope you weren't waiting long." Zack finally reached over and pulled Cloud into a huge bearhug. The boy hugged him back and they just stood there for a while. When they finally stepped back, Zack ruffled the boy's blond spikey hair.

"No Cloud, I wasn't waiting long. Now come on, let's go in. Everybody's waiting for us." Zack put his arm around Cloud's shoulders and Cloud did the same for Zack as they walked through the gates.

The two 1st class SOLDIER's walked into heaven with a smile in their eyes and a laugh on their lips. But as the gates closed a small whisper, coming from the both of them could be faintly heard.

_I missed you.  
_

* * *

**So what did you think? Please tell me and review. I apologize for any spelling errors i didn't catch. It's 4:30 a.m. and I'm not on my game right now. But I still hope it was good. **__


End file.
